It's Nagato
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: Konan doesn't realize that this him trapped in Yahiko's body... M for a reason lemonlemonlemon Peinhina Oneshot


**SALUT! **

**So, the Pein-hina-something was really getting to me and so I made another oneshot and a story is in the making^^ I live in my own world, I know, I know. Anyhow ... as always I have to sadly admit that I don't own Naruto (or it would be as random as I am). **

**Anyways, **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

He had watched her since she had been a child. She had always been special in her own way: strong in her silence. No matter how heavy the burden was, she would keep silent.

When she had been mere eight years old, he remembered finding her in the woods – he had been only twelve and he had known that his old sensei was around here somewhere, but when he had found her, he hadn't needed the old man anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and at first he was scared that she'd repel from his dark looks, the strange, red shoulder-long hair and the ringed eyes. But instead, she was already crying, when he addressed her. But now she jumped up and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to disturb you … if you want I'll just leave." She whispered in a small voice, but he didn't want her to leave.

"No. Why would I want you to leave?"

"B-B-Because father says that no one w-wants me around." She stuttered this time, poking her fingers.

He tilted his head at the recognition of a familiar soul.

"That's nonsense. Everyone has somewhere to belong to!" he exclaimed loudly _because that's what Yahiko had always said _and this time she really was shocked at the perception of his strong voice.

"A-Arigatou." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" he had asked her and she had smiled.

"Hinata. What are you called?" Her smile was so sunny … it just opened people up.

"Nagato … I'm just Nagato." Somehow she had really been different from anyone he had ever encountered.

* * *

Konan had never once realized that this wasn't him. This was him _trapped_ in Yahiko's body. He knew that this had been what she wanted – to see Yahiko rise and shine, but never once did she dare to look into his eyes.

He was panting over her and _so_ tempted to open his eyes and watch her under him, but he knew that she would cry and he didn't want her to cry. It was the reason why he had killed his own body to be able to slip in Yahiko's – to make her stop crying so much.

"Nng…"

He can feel how she's climbing the ladder – and it's too hard to keep the eyes closed, and so he bows his head to the crook of her neck _so she won't have to see his face_ and opens his eyes to see only the part of her neck as he covers it in feather light kisses and as she explodes he does as well.

But when they lie there, she turns her back on him and he cradles her softly – knowing that she wants Yahiko and no one else, _he would never be enough_.

Konan would just never realize that this wasn't him … _no matter how hard he felt for her._ She will always just see Yahiko rise and she'll worry just for Yahiko when he's on missions and everything on her mind is just Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko.

She doesn't realize that their brother's soul is dead though – and so she never accompanies him on this faithful day to the lonely gravestone, where he sits and meditates all the day – until he comes to the conclusion _like every time _that he can't afford to see her crying and he still has to make the world a war less place.

* * *

But never once does he stop to watch her. He watches her as she runs after the _stupid_ Kyuubi _vessel_, which makes him want to catch, _torture and kill_ him even more, which is why he sets the best man on this target: Itachi Uchiha.

He watches her stumble, stutter and blush … growing into her insecurity she had been pushed in by her father every day more. He is angry at her father and once in a while he turns angry at her – _why doesn't she turn against this bastard_. But he always realizes in the end that this is true strength: enduring and carrying on for others.

And it is thanks to _her_ that every year he comes to the same conclusions and that he still hadn't give up on Konan.

But he knows that he can never once come near her. Not, because he is an S-class criminal, but because he _knows _that once she is in reach, he would drop Konan to go and worship her. Accept her, take her in, love her and quit everything … for her.

* * *

She sits at the same small pond again, when he sees her again … from near this time. She has the same forlorn look on her face like the day when he had first seen her.

"You know Nagato, father needed to prove his strength again." She snorted and throws a stone into the lake, making the surface ripple. "He just doesn't know what this is … _strength_. Strength for him is ordering people around, making them suffer for nothing … it's making them submit in fear of death. That's strength to him."

She stands up and he is sitting in the tree, having a perfect picture of her as she is talking to his old self … and he sees this smile on her lips again, this smile that makes people open up.

"He'll never understand that giving pain, means receiving pain." She starts to undress, and _by god_ he can't tear his eyes away from her; her words startle him.

"For every hit he gives, he will receive a hit … this is the law of universe. But I told you so often already … this is the reason why I still love this village. They may hurt me as long as they want, but one day they will hurt …and I still love them, and one day I will be loved."

He watches _like bewitched_ as she shrugs out of her lavender jacket and her back is full of red streaks – blood is oozing out of most of them, but she only chuckles.

"I see it never ceases to astonish you what he's capable of. But shouldn't you be accustomed to it, after all these years, where I've tried in vain to heal them … but they can't be healed thanks to that stupid poison."

She looks so gorgeous as she steps out of the long trousers finally – her pouch lying under her blue trousers and she is only clad into a strapless, black bra, equally black panties and the bandages are covering her lower arms up to her elbows.

He is enthralled by her powerful appearance as she steps on the water surface without making it ripple. And once she is there, she molds her fingers into a known seal.

"Kai." She speaks clearly and her long hair shrink back to shoulder length, fading into strands – her body is peppered with scars _it consists of them_. But she doesn't seem to care at all as she moves with her wounds as if it is the most naturally thing to do.

With only the swish of her hand, streams of water are rushing through the forest and she chuckles as small rivulets start to form a spider's web out of water streams. Inspecting the water, he finds that her chakra is mixed with it and he finds it highly interesting, what this technique is good for, as suddenly the chakra shoots out and recreates the web on a new level with one meter difference in height.

When she has recreated the web five times, she gives another flick with the hand and the webs on the different levels start to turn, cutting down every tree to a … nothing. He is amazed at her power, but she is still standing in the middle of the lake – her technique taking its toll on her, but she never ceases to hold it until she really is finished.

As every tree is cut down, the web starts to glow again – white this time and the trees are restoring. At first he thinks it is a genjutsu, but it isn't _his eyes can't betray him_ – she is healing them.

* * *

He had been too close to her at that moment – he would have almost let his things drop and take her with him … and then everything would have been a waste. So as he's returning to the base, he takes Konan by the hand without a word and fucks her _hard_. But her words would always echo in his head.

_For every hit he gives, he will receive a hit … this is the law of universe. _

The blue haired woman under him doesn't understand _until now it had always been her who'd be coming_ but she doesn't complain either as he pounds into her vastly.

* * *

He realizes that he's doomed, when he finds himself staring at her bloody and beaten body. The ANBU tattoo is gracing her upper arm _but in the days of war such a thing doesn't mean anything anymore anyone with a decent amount of chakra control is wearing it _and she is harshly breathing as she lies in the mud, but she is still fighting and with yet another flick of her finger, she breaks the neck of five more enemies as her friends are still running towards her, but she has cut herself off – there is nothing more that they could do for her.

And then they are at her side, but she only snaps at them like a poisonous viper.

"Get back you idiots!" she almost bites their hands off. "Your duty is to protect the damned village! So go and fucking do so!"

Her 'friends' back up as she rises to her feet and pushes her friends even farther away from her as she sets out her arm and he sees this familiar technique again.

But he realizes that she is too low on chakra to pull this one through.

"Hinata, you'll die!"

She whips around and he can see how she glares daggers at the blond idiot. _He shouldn't have pushed her back when she had offered her heart to him … on a silver tablet._

"ARE YOU STUPID OR JUST MENTALLY CHALLENGED? I SAID GET FUCKING BACK! SHOULDN'T YOU AS FUTURE KAGE KNOW THAT THE VILLAGE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A SINGLE FIGHTER?"

He doesn't get why none of them is reacting after she had told them off so clearly … on top off it, she's right. But she just yells a few more obscenities, before she puts up her spider's web, building up the levels.

"Get back." She growls at her friends and they do in the moment as she starts to move those deadly blades, cutting down icily every foe that is nearing. Blood is everywhere, but she just watches them go down impassively.

"Come close." She commands again, and he knows that the healing part of the technique is now coming as she channels all her energy solely at the group behind her.

As soon as the technique is done, she almost collapses, but instead she only spits out the blood before she turns to the people behind her.

"Are you all stupid? What are you standing around for? Go and fucking save the village you assholes? What have you become shinobi for?" she slaps the next person into the face, which happens to be the blond kid she had once crushed on_ and he's satisfied somehow_ – but it's working and they are all waking up from their reverie, freshened up by her healing and begin running towards the village.

She stays back and turns around again.

"So this is it, Nagato … this is my final battle." She looks up at the gray sky, but her all-seeing eyes perceive the enemies that are yet again arriving as she prepares.

Whipping around, she rolls out the hugest chakra shield he has ever seen and settles down behind it. Sitting upright and modeling her fingers yet again into an unfamiliar sign. He had never seen this one, which had to mean that it was not yet full ripened.

The shield is so long that it stops almost every foe as it snakes around the city shining like an aurora borealis and keeps the enemies where they are, only able to enter through one single whole which she isn't able to cover – the gates.

Her chakra is pouring too quickly and she is giving too much but as he jumps down and lands behind her he molds his fingers over hers, sits down behind her and as he places his head in her neck, he pours his chakra into her technique as well – _being strong for once._

_

* * *

_

When he comes back to the base this evening, he is confused. He doesn't know what to do … today he had crossed the line, he had shown himself to her … more or less. Maybe she'd think of it as a hallucination – she had been close to death …

But nothing will work.

_They may hurt me as long as they want, but one day they will hurt …and I still love them, and one day I will be loved. _

They had been hurt – badly so. He had been out there with her until they had pulled back … but she had then just fell limp in his arms and for a moment he had panicked. _She couldn't be dead!_ But she wasn't … just incredibly drained.

* * *

She is out on the battle field the next day as well. Although he had witnessed how she had punched a few medics _into oblivion_ to get out of the hospital – she is finally standing at the battle field again and he is witnessing how she fighting on a near range.

Her moves are deadly accurate, graceful and she is able to fight them – no matter what trick they pull. But then the few ANBU which have been at her side lie on the ground and are waiting for a medic and they are closing down on her and he can see in her eyes how she _loathes_ this as she takes off her gear and rips the bindings.

And what he sees makes her even more interesting. Tiger stripes are covering her lower arm and as she presses them and murmurs a something, animals are appearing out of nowhere, carnivores attacking the attackers and he watches in high interest as one of the animals brings a still bloody heart to her and she devours it, spitting a bit of blood on the mark which hisses as the animals vanish and she is left alone on the field once again.

Sitting down, she does the same thing as before and like yesterday he sits behind her and channels his chakra with hers as his forehead is pressed to her neck.

* * *

It is not him who attacks, he knows that he has no need to do so. The snake-nin is able to do it all on his own and while Konan _urges_ him to do an attack at the same time, him and the men can only shake their heads.

"It's the peace we want … not the pain … things are evolving on their own … can't you see that? We just made the stone roll …"

But she doesn't so instead she just comes to him, _to Yahiko,_ in the evening and gets what she wants. It's not this which makes him rage, but as her muscles clench around him and she is climaxing she is saying his name.

"Yahiko."

It's like thunder that rolls over him, but he doesn't say anything at all, and just cradles her in his arms until she is asleep, before he leaves the room and goes outside raging in his thunderstorm and yelling, crying, _hating even_, but he breaks down in the end.

_Father says there is no place for me. _

He couldn't do this anymore … he was not Yahiko … the boy had died.

"I'm so sorry brother, I wish I could make it easier for you." He whispers and stands up again, letting it drizzle on.

* * *

She is caught by enemy troops and taken away … and her friends just watch. **_Useless_** … she scolds them in her mind.

How much had she given for them, how much … and how came she never received anything. Now she had even given her life in order for them to survive.

"This is it, Nagato," she whispers in her cell, "I'm breaking … I can't believe in my own words any longer. There are always ups and downs and I always fight until there is an up … but this time I will just die."

* * *

When he can't find her on the battle field, he searches for her chakra traces and finds them everywhere. It is so confusing … he doesn't know where to go, but most of all he doesn't dare to listen to all the voices around him that tell him that she's dead.

"Where's Hinata?" he hears a scream and he pivots around looking at the pink-haired medic as she healed a troop – a konoichi with brown buns speaks up.

"Captured by the enemy." The girl says shortly. "Did you try to stop them?"

"We were out when they dragged her away, telling her we'd survive if she'd come with them …" another boy replies – her cousin, he knows.

"Stupid." He finally spoke up and makes his presence known – gasping emits from the ANBU as they recognize him.

_She stood up for each of you even when she has been hardly breathing the other day … and you aren't able to stand up and fight for her when all you have is a headache from the day before._ He adds in thoughts, but doesn't dare to speak it out aloud … they shouldn't know her connection to him.

And then he leaves them – angry _with her_ once again. How could she just go along with those stupid people … didn't she know whom they were carrying her to?

* * *

She knew the dark-haired person that was standing in the room as she woke up again. He bent over her and she is neither blinking nor backing up – she stares right back at him. He's trying to do his tricks on her, but she just smirks – noticing his aggravation as they don't work.

"Why?" he only growls as he bends closer.

"Because I don't want you to." She just replies and then she is flung against a wall, but never touches the ground because he is pressing her against the cold material and forces his lips on hers.

* * *

How she manages to still fight in a similar state, he doesn't know but he is glad to still see her alive _and kicking_. He is behind her in no time and pushes his forehead into her neck again, making her still for a second, which he uses to push his thumb into her neck and making her go limp in his arms, before he teleports them out of there again.

He carries her right into the hospital, where he places her in a bed and, calling forth his medic-self, healing her on his own accord.

Only when she is sleeping again, he dares to move and open the window – ready to jump out, but her voice startles him.

"… Thanks." She whispers, before he leaps out of the window.

* * *

Back in the base, he avoids the blue haired konoichi for everything in the world. He even goes as far as finally taking care of the stacks of paperwork _that are high as the tower of Babel. _But when he has nothing left, he knows that he has to make a decision.

Either it's Hinata; getting her here _first of all_ then getting the damned peace into the world _one way or another_ and then maybe stopping all this shit when they've had enough to secure the damned peace and want to live only their lives in peace.

Or it's Konan; fighting against himself in order to please her and struggling to bring peace over their borders and never living in peace, because they are always hunted.

* * *

She stood on the battle field yet again – her very own entourage behind her and she was ready to fucking show those bastards who the boss really was.

When they broke through the outskirts of the wood, something shot up in her eyes and she went on a downright amok – slaughtering everything that came in her way.

_Still protecting and loving the village, because it was always going up and down._

No one even dared to talk to her since she was too caught up; completely in her mode as the killer machine she had been intended to be as a shinobi. Not even the silver haired ANBU behind her dared to touch her when she was still heaving as her sharp ears perceived a movement in the woods and her all seeing eyes captured a new troop arriving.

She licked the blood from her blade as they rushed towards her but she was quicker than anything he had ever seen, getting into the fever she had caught on leaving none of them to reach further than her imaginable line which lay only a few steps after her own being or alive.

He watched her yet again – proud that he wasn't needed to come out this time as she handled them all on her own, but his sharp eyes did notice the thin shining ring that was put around her upper arm – _chakra_.

Funny how he had never realized it before that she was storing chakra in an external body such as the bracelet.

In the evening they pulled back again and for a moment he could swear that the silver haired captain was looking at him _or rather for him_. So they thought that he was a threat to the village because he had shown up the day before.

* * *

He was running through the forests with her on a special mission: taking out the head of the enemy. Along with her ran the silver haired captain, the big scarred man and the future Hokage. What a waste he mused, to have all those people ordering her around, while she could take them out with nothing more but her pinky finger.

Finally having arrived in the hideout, all she was asked to do was sit down and pull a chakra shield around the building – she did as told and once again he sat down behind her, before she could enclose herself in an extra bubble of chakra as well as to shield herself from other attacks.

She knew that they were taking too long and was about to activate her birthright, when a loud crash made the building sink in for about twenty meters. Surely those were the stupid blond and his always rival.

Calling forth the Byakugan, she narrowed her eyes at what she saw: Morino was in a hard fight with the medic, Kabuto, and it looked as if he was losing it. Hatake was trying to get on against the snake, but everyone was always underestimating this silent man and then there was the blond idiot who was … well, fighting against his steady rival.

This was taking too long … they'd never get anywhere.

"Coming." She announced through the speaker as she got up and ran towards the building.

"… Please watch me."

Without any warning she had entered the building and interrupted the fight between the two brothers, killing one successfully – she only growled at the blond idiot, who was glaring at her, Rasengan still intact and in his hand.

But she had already went on, leaving the man to finally destroy the body of the man completely, while she carried on to the next hall, where the white haired man was losing his battle against a thousands of snakes.

Walking in obviously, she smirked as she walked towards the snake man – he could see how Orochimaru licked his lips.

"What a delicious meal you'll make."

But the snakes wouldn't come near her – only now he realized her hand pressing to the tiger mark on her arm; so she was keeping them at bay.

He couldn't recall anything from that fight anymore – all he could see was her sitting on top of the snake, his scull cracking under her fingers as his hand rammed a kunai into her heart. Her blood was spilling everywhere and staining her beautiful face, but before the snake can suck the life out of her and rescue his own, he rips both of them apart and runs through the labyrinth of hallways before he settles in a remote room.

He was pulling the weapon out as he started to heal her, realizing that her group has started to search for her immediately – there was not much time.

Wordlessly he rubbed her arm, making her body absorb the chakra that had been caged in the black bracelet, _this wasn't her last battle_.

"Nagato …" she whispered, although her eyes were still closed. "Everyone can see you here …"

But they hadn't found them yet and he could care less if anyone could see, she was the ultimate priority at this moment.

When the muscle had been knit together again, he sat her up and placed himself behind her, his forehead in her neck like always as she molded her fingers into seals, his hands placing on hers in their own accord.

The shock of chakra released called her group towards her almost immediately as well as the foes, allowing them to run them down, though he is gone as she is unconscious, before any of her group can get a clear sight of him.

* * *

She should have guessed that she'd be the crazy konoichi after this. Hatake looked at her as if she was a man eating baby that had just killed his mother with its pink pacifier in front of him, while Morino had asked the Hokage to get the _fucking_ allowance to interrogate her and Naruto was still angry at her.

And this was what she got after the war.

There was no love, no thanks … nothing. So she returned silently to her compound, where she continued to live the life she had taken on before.

After the war he saw her one more time, sitting at the pond again.

"Nagato …" she whispered silently. "I know you can hear me … and this will be the last time you do, I fear. I will get away … I will escape this life. I can't live with this universe anymore. Peace is spreading everywhere but around me. Not once have I heard a thanks."

She was silent for a second. "I know," she then continued, "that this had always been my way of living. Giving my love unconditionally … but I'm broken. I can't do this anymore … I saved their asses and I get nothing for this."

The kimono she was wearing loosened as she untied the obi sash and stepped on the water surface once again – he could see all the new marks, all the blood that was streaming down her body, deep wounds and this time she also looked_ and acted_ hurt.

"Goodbye, Nagato. I hope I'll see you again …"

And then she broke into the water and all he could see were bubbles, before he rushed after her.

* * *

He carried her back all the way to Rain. It was today that he had decided to put an end to this. Konan would find someone who would play Yahiko for her, but he had someone precious to take care of.

She was breathing only lightly in his arms, clad in only her underwear and his cloak, he was scared that she might catch a cold and so he even dispelled the ever-falling rain as soon as he arrived in Ame.

The men were awaiting him at the door of their base when he arrived with the young woman in his arms, it had been clear to them that only he could have caused such a thing.

Ignoring Konan's stare he brushed past her, placing the young woman on _his bed_ where he pulled the cloak off her, drying her off carefully, before wrapping her into a thick blanket. Only when he was sure that she was better, he took a shower himself.

* * *

Konan raged – like he had predicted she would. But he just kept his cool.

"Why did you take her with you?"

"For the Kyuubi." He smirked – knowing full well that she would be satisfied with this answer, while only him and the men would know the truth.

"That's a lie and you know it!" she screeched at him _so much for 'knowing full well'_. But he only sighed.

"Well maybe I wanted a bit of change." He shrugged, which earned him a hard slap in the face, while he could only smirk at her.

"Don't. You. Dare." She seethed at him, but he ignored her.

"You do not question the actions of the leader." Kisame finally spoke up and Pein smirked up at the big man, while the rest of the group nodded.

"Yeah, because if you'd do, it would mean that you doubt the leader, un." Deidara agreed.

She didn't say a word, but instead only stomped her foot and made the whole building shake, but only for a minute, for another source of chakra held the shaking up.

* * *

She stared at the blue haired woman in front of her, who was fighting a chakra battle against her. Hinata could tell that she should be in no condition of fighting, but she couldn't help but stand up against her. Her vision was swimming and she felt nauseous, but still she felt the need to stop the tower or whatever she was in at the moment from crumbling.

"I don't want to fight … but I also don't want this house to break in on my head." She began slowly.

"I don't care!" the woman seethed.

Now the rest of the group had turned around to her as well, but she was too weary and too caught up in the fight as to realize this. She could feel the blood slowly trickle from the corner of her mouth, but not once did she dare to close her eyes to relieve the reeling feeling in her head.

Where was Nagato? What was she doing here? Why wasn't she dead?

* * *

He had rushed behind her in a mere blink and was pressing his forehead to her neck – she straightened her back immediately.

He felt her hand under his own as he put his gently over hers, supporting the still shaking tower with his force as well.

_**Here he was**_ – she straightened her back as she felt the familiar chakra molding with her own and supporting the shaking tower. His other hand carefully snaked around her hip, supporting her.

"Yahiko." The woman in front of her growled and Nagato's grip on her hand got tighter.

"I'm _not_ Yahiko, Konan." Nagato growled behind her.

No, he was Nagato … even she knew that.

"Who are you then? You're not Pein! Pein doesn't exist!"

What a spectacle this had to give to his subordinates, but she had finally understood what he wanted to tell her, but before he could even answer, Hinata answered.

* * *

"Nagato … this is Nagato." She responded carefully.

Konan was caught off hand. Her chakra immediately vanished as she stared at the young woman in front of her. Of course … this was Nagato, how could she have forgotten?

"N-Nagato." She whispered, before she suddenly vanished in many little butterflies.

She was found … days later, burned to a crisp, but Pein knew that at least she was with Yahiko now and that both of them were at peace.

When the woman was gone, Hinata doubled over – she was so weak, so tired. But Nagato caught her easily and brought her back to stand.

For the second time in her live, she opened her eyes to him, but what she saw shocked her – this didn't look like Nagato. The man who held her looked frightened at her, but she panicked for only a second.

"The eyes, the eyes. Show me your eyes." She begged and he raised them to her face to see her smiling. "You are Nagato."

* * *

It took her three whole months to recover, but when she finally had – he could lead her out to a green Rain-country and a shining sun.

* * *

"Hinata."

She turns around to him, but is trapped between him and the bed immediately as he presses his hot mouth against hers and makes them double over.

First she is surprised, but giving in to him feels so good … so addicting. She moans as he coaxes her lips apart and invades her mouth with his tongue – she can feel the piercing on his tongue.

He has piercings everywhere and she knows … well most of them, but not each he had told her. Most of his piercings are in his face anyways.

When his mouth leaves hers and sucks on her neck, she mewls softly. God, she hates it that he knows just how to push her buttons – and she can feel him smirking against her skin, which earns him a coquette buck of her hips on which he sucks in air forcefully as she connects to his member, but he just bites her neck as punishment.

It is a habit to have the eyes closed, but when he knows that she is naked, he feels her hands on his chin as she pulls him up to her and feels her kiss his lips softly.

Hers are swollen and bruised and he promises himself to be more gentle to her, _because it is already a miracle that she loves him the way she does, he shouldn't give her a reason to go._

But then he hears her voice and shudders as he feels her hot breath against his ear.

"Open your eyes, Nagato."

When they are both naked, she finally sees all of his piercings. There are some on his back and he even has his nipples pierced, at the sight of which she licks her upper lip.

She feels him push her down on the mattress again, but she has other things in mind and slips on his lap, sitting only a few centimeters away from _it_.

But all she does is stare in his eyes as her tender fingers brush past his shoulder blades and ghost over his piercings, making him shudder and lean forward to her.

He can feel her on his tip and she is so inviting, so hot and wet, but he is not done with anything yet. This is the first time he is allowed to see _and watch_. And so he bows forth experientially and gives her pert nipples a testing suck – his eyes travelling up to her and meeting her curious white ones.

This is her first real time and she is so curious and watching him. But then he is pulling an unfair trick and she feels his rough finger slowly entering her. The feeling is so delicious that she lolls her head back and pulls her fingers through his hair.

She moans on top of him and he thinks that this is even better than anything he had survived in his life. As she explodes on his fingers, he pulls them out and puts one of it in his mouth, never losing eye contact with her and she whines hoarsely _aroused_ from this sight and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

She thinks he's done with teasing, but when he bends down and his _tongue_ is invading her, she claws the sheets and doesn't even mind that they could shred under her death grip as she tries to grasp for control, but there is none left.

When she explodes a second time, he feels her muscles contracting more forcefully, but he relishes in this fact and watches her break apart for a second time. She is so beautiful as she is crying out hoarsely, _trying to control herself_, but this resistance is so weak – it's barely noticeable.

He's lying down next to her and she turns to him hiding her face in his beautiful broad chest – splaying her hand over where his heart is, before sliding down.

Her leg slides up and hooks around his waist and he watches her intently as he rolls over so he is over her and slowly enters her.

He watches her as her breathing speeds up, and she fixes his eyes that are fixing her with downright interest and something more that she can't decipher … but she knows that it is love – she knows it, because it is most likely that she has the same look, before she closes her eyes and _feels _him for the first time entirely.

She is panting under him and it is the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her full breasts are bouncing lightly, her erect nipples red from his steady sucking, her whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat and her arms are reaching up to his.

It is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and when she even comes first, he is allowed to see her riding two orgasms as she comes once with him and then after him.

* * *

Her legs hurt the next day, but she doesn't care as she tip-toes out of the room, clad in a golden kimono she had found on the chair – _for her_. As she walks down the stairs, she can't help but greet every man of the Akatsuki as they appear once after another.

Once in the common room, she looks around for Nagato, but finds him in the kitchen instead – he is making breakfast … and it smells so good.

He realizes that she's there though and so she walks up to his side and gives him a gentle peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful, did you know that?" he smirks at her and puts out the flame of the stove.

"Now I do."

* * *

**YAY! **

**I admit the end was a bit ... sappy, but well. I think it's still worth a REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Peace and love, **

**~*chuppa-chupsz*~**


End file.
